1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular relates to a dipole antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dipole antenna 1, comprising a first arm 10, a second arm 20, a signal line 31 and a ground line 32. The signal line 31 is electrically connected to the first arm 10. The ground line 32 is electrically connected to the second arm 20. The dipole antenna 1 transmits a wireless signal, and the wireless signal has a wave length λ.
Conventionally, the lengths of the first arm 10 and the second arm 20 are λ/4. The dipole thus has increased volume. Additionally, the dipole antenna 1 has only one mode resonance frequency for surface current to travel thereon along only one path. Thus, the bandwidth thereof is decreased, and bandwidth utility rate is only about 8.15%.